Vessels
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Gabe Roman did not choose his destiny but to be honest he had any choice he would have chosen any other future for himself. Making the best of everything was really all he could do, especially if that meant he got to live at all. Running from Hellhounds, he somehow makes it to the house of one Bobby Singer and the beginning of a destiny he had no idea he would be apart of. OC
1. Prolouge

Shaky and bloody, a boy shot through the brush, wheezing and exhausted and barely standing. "A house... good... please don't be a serial killer..." And so it was, a decent sized house surrounded in a massive amount of cars in various states of disrepair. "Please Please." The sound of screaming beasts, wolves or dogs of some kind, exploded behind him adding wings to his already aching feet.

Stumbling to the ground, a horrible searing bite chomped on his ankle, he let out a scream.

"GET OFF!" With his other foot, he slammed his foot against the invisible beast, apparently managing to hit it's eye. It let out a growl, releasing it's grip on him. He scrambled away, hobbling away as fast as he could, desperately ignoring the snarling sounds of the Beasts and their sharp, rabid teeth. "HELLLLP!"

"What is Tarnation is... "The door burst open, revealing the outline of a large man holding a gun. Light dancing behind him, making his face impossible to see. "Damn it, get in here kid!"

Not hesitating, the kid in question threw himself behind the large man, feeling tiny teeth scraping against his foot for a moment before he managed to land safely on a large rug.

"GRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The beasts howled, angry that it could not kill him, rip and tear his flesh. It slammed against the door, over and over again but after a long minute... it stopped.

He didn't relax, even for a moment, laying prone and bleeding and ready to rise at a moment's notice.

"What happened to you kid. How do you got Hell Hounds chasing you?" Gruff but not without kindness, the man's voice drew his attention.

Standing at a decent height, the man was covered in flannel with a nice beard and ball cap. He was a chubby but strong and looked at the Kid with worry and a little hesitance.

"Not sure... they just started chasing me... ow..." He tried to sit up, but a shot of agony ran from his wounded ankle up to his spine. " Can you help me not to bleed out before you ask me questions?" He gestured to the puddle of blood pooling around his leg, hoping for some kind of aid. " I'd rather not die here, you know?"

"Brat... good though... sigh..." Rushing forward, the Man leaned down and lifted him in a single motion carrying his delicate body out of the hall and into a large book filled living room. "Sit here for a moment, I got first aid upstairs."

Thankfully the man only left him for a moment... but it didn't matter. The bloodloss was too much, and so he started to fade in and out of consciousness...

It was only when the agonizing searing pain of the hydrogen peroxide touched his wound that he woke up all the way with a loud. " THE FUCK!" All but throwing himself up, he turned and resisted the urge to swing at the large man.

"Oh hush now, it doesn't hurt that bad." The man rolled his eyes before adding a little more peroxide, earning a hiss from the Kid. " Your lucky they weren't trying kill you, otherwise your wound would be so superficial. They were definitely there for the capture... so, do you remember anything else?"

"No... I... I'm a runaway. I was sleeping in an abandoned building and they chased me.. six days ago." Turning away, he looked at the man. "My grandma was ill, she saw all sorts of things...so did my other grandma actually... I thought it was just me... until... well this." Yanking up his shirt, he revealed six claw mark shaped bruises that went from his left shoulder around his back to the center of his spine. " I started to run, I got ahead a lot... but I didn't always make it. I don't know how I found you, someone that actually knows what the hell they are."

The man looked at him with a soft gaze, clearly empathetic and warmer then he expected. "I'm sorry for that... Hell hounds usually go after the souls of people who own their souls to demons for some reason... but they go for the kill then drag your soul down. I can't imagine why they would be after you."

"Um... oh... My name is Gabe... it's nice to meet you, sir, I wish it was under better circumstances though..."

The man nodded. "Bobby Singer... you can stay for a few days, get yourself on your feet and we can help you figure out why they are chasing you. I have some friends that deal with stuff like this. Two boys, they're pretty good at their job. Their names are Sam and Dean, I think you'll like them."

"I hope so... um... can I take shower?"

Bobby chuckled. "Sure, I'll help you up the stairs."

**The boy's shower took a while and while he was cleaning up, Bobby was researching everything he could on the kid. Unfortunately the boy had been smart, giving none of his last name, more so he was so dirty he couldn't even put in hair color... all he had on kid was that he was above average height and a little chubby. Nothing else was clear for him... **

Thankfully Gabe wasn't a common name and only six kids popped up nation wide... just in time for the kid to slowly approach from the top of the stairs, and Bobby got his first look at the kid.

Dressed in some of Bobby's old clothes, which hung off of him despite his size, Gabe looked roughly fourteen or fifteen with bluish green eyes and peach colored skin that was just this side of pale. However what stood out was the delicate, thick blonde curls that made him look painfully familiar...

The Kid was damn near identical to Mary Winchester.

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**I am finally feeling and enjoying a Supernatural story that I've written. **

**This is epic and I love it. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika **


	2. Daddy Dearest or Dumbest

"Did he say what he wanted?"

Sam shook his head as he eased his way out of the Impala. "No, just that we should come back to his house." Dean felt his brother's eyes on him. "He sounded pretty shaken up."

"That's not good... wonder what it could be."

"Not a clue." Slowly and with some hesitance, both brother's approached Bobby's door, letting themselves in without hesitation and only a slight knock. "Bobby, we're here." With almost a sprint, Bobby appeared in the door way, eyes wide and hands shaking. Both brothers instantly went on the defensive, reaching for their guns. "What's wrong?"

Raising his hands, Bobby shook his head. "Nothing like that... just... please, please, stay calm and … keep an open mind. Okay?" With a wave, he lead them away, not doing a damn thing for the tension Dean felt in his gut. Every hair raised as he followed Bobby towards the living room... which was closed tightly. "Um... Okay like I said. Keep calm, keep your hands away from your guns and for Christ's sake don't raise your voice. The kid's been through a lot and he isn't too trusting of adults, specially men."

"Wait, Bobby, what kid?" Naturally it was Sammy asking the smart questions.

Bobby just sighed. "One of you boy's...he might be... sigh... your son." With that, he whipped open the door and Dean's heart fell to his feet.

There, sitting on a chair curled up with a book on demons, was a boy who looked almost identical to his Mom. Same blonde hair that curled the same way, same high cheek bones and squarish jaw, same pink lips... only, this boy was fifty pounds heavier, at least five inches taller and shaking like a leaf the moment they walked into the room.

"Mom... he's... wait, did you say he was... our, mine or... " Almost collapsing from shock, Dean literally stumbled back, turning on heel with Bobby following him. "Where did you find him?"

"Hell hounds were chasing him, somehow he found this place. They weren't trying to kill him, so don't worry I don't think he made any deals." Bobby's reassurance came in time for Dean to whip around, eyes wide in concern. "His name's Gabe, I think... he didn't give me a last name... Kid's way too smart for that, got a smart mouth too. Reminds me of your Dad to be honest."

Slowly, Dean managed to nod and turn to Sam, who was just as concerned and just as spooked. "Do you know of anyone you slept with... how old is he Bobby?"

"Fourteen I think, but he could be older or younger. Hard to tell to be honest, some kids just bloom late." Shrugging, Bobby leaned back. "I did some digging, old contacts and missing persons... I found a few possible matches but not much. I don't think his name is really Gabe, or at least not entirely."

"Huh... smart kid, keeps him from being found. Nothing we haven't done... other... other then his looking damn near identical to Mom, why do you think he's one of ours?"

Sam, sweet Sammy, turned to Bobby and nodded. "Yeah, why do you think he's ours? I hate to say it but no one's appearance is really unique, even Mom's."

All of the air went out of Bobby's lungs, he leaned against the refrigerator. " I asked him a few things, didn't really got a lot back... one thing I did get however is that he was chased from his home by his abusive father who always accused his mother of cheating and having him. Apparently the man she fooled around with, as far as the father knows... Winchester. Don't know which just that."

Both brothers let out their own sighs, looking at each other but Dean was the first to speak. "He's probably mine... you never were much of a ladies man and I... wasn't always smart as a kid...Bobby, I might have a son..."

"Maybe." All three of the Hunter's jumped as the answer didn't come from Bobby, instead it came from the Door way where a very pale looking Gabe was looking at them, clenching and unclenching his fingers, looking ready to flee at a moment's notice. Dean knew that look, saw it on himself far too often for comfort.

The kid was terrified.

"Hey Gabe, I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sammy."

The kid managed a smile. "Hello, nice to meet you both." His voice was soft, a little effeminate but very clear and articulate like Sam's... and Dean instantly knew who the boy's mother was. Just with those few words, he realized the boy sounded exactly like his Mother.

**Gabe shivered at the sound of his maybe dad's voice, it wasn't what he expected. It didn't have Bobby's light southern drawl. It was a tad raspy, very deep and butch. It wasn't like the man who raised him, who sounded like a white Morgan Freeman mixed with Jafar and maybe a dash of Hitler. It was a vulnerable and scared but also worn down. **

It was a nice sound.

"Gabe... would... your mother's she's not..." Sighing long and slow, Dean started to press against his forehead. "Your Mom's name isn't... Peggy, is it? Peggy Vanstone?"

Eyes wide, Gabe actually smiled. " Yeah, yeah it is. How'd you know? It's my voice isn't it? How I talk? Used to piss my Father off how much I sounded like her. My sister too."

"Sister... how many Kids did Peggy have?"

"Four, but I've never been close. I have an older sister and two little brothers." Shrugging off the mention of his siblings, and the can of worms that brought up, he gave his bio dad a good look. Dean was handsome, taller then he or his adopted father was, with short brown hair and nice tan skin. He was built, even past his jacket it was clear he was strong, strong enough to fight the hellhounds and whatever the hell wanted to eat Gabe. " So uhhh… about those hell hounds?

Shaking, and pretending to be a lot tougher then he was ( A trick he learned to survive his stepbrothers and idiots on the street) he marched past his dad and grabbed a drink of water.

Dean actually started to chuckle. "Yeah, you sound just like Peggy...What happened to her? I can't see her letting you just run away."

"Don't know, haven't seen her in years. She and my Dad split up years ago, he kicked her out and she's been in the wind ever since. I know she was dating a Lady named Michelle, but that's bout it. Dad never let us even talk bout her." He ignored the pained look in Dean's eye, he was too used to the story. "Please, don't feel bad. Everyone said sorry, but I just didn't care anymore. It just was, there was nothing special about it anymore. It happens. You can't change the past. I learned that a long time ago so... yeah... anyway, how are we going to help me survive? Bobby said you hunt things like what attacked me?"

"Yes we do... and your taking that fact rather well."

"I was harassed for weeks, thought I was going crazy but when I finally attacked I realized that whatever it was that attacked me was not normal. It was invisible. Bobby knew what it was right away and I have been reading his books. I learned a lot actually, but the one thing I am confused about is... well, I made no deals. Ever. I never met a demon or anything like that... oh and why are Demons using Hellhounds when they were said to be the sons of Cerebus and Nyx which are Greek and not Abrahamic?"

The three men just looked at him, a little stunned, a little confused. Bobby actually started to laugh. " And there is Sam... my gods there is a family resemblance."

Sam just snorted. "Yeah, I see your point..."

Dean said nothing for a long second, then sighed softly. " I don't how, but we will keep you save kid... okay? I promise you, no freakn hellhound is going to kill you or take you away. I will keep you safe. I promise."

So strong, so sure of his words, Gabe almost believed it... and for the first time in years, he actually smiled and meant it. "I hope so. I do like being alive... some of the time anyway... "

"As nice as this moment is... we do need to contact your family." Sam's voice was like a knife, and Gabe felt the urge to sprint away. "They need to know where you are, that your safe."

Before anyone could speak, Gabe slammed his cup down, turned to Sam and without a single drop of emotion, gave his only warning. "If you take me to my father, I will take my own life. I would rather let the Hellhounds take me then ever be within five miles of my father cause to be honest I cannot tell you who is more evil. The demons, or my father and at least with my father I know what he going to do. According to those books people tortured in Hell become demons, and that seems a hell of a lot more preferable then living with him."

All three men said nothing as he marched past them, none of them realizing just how utterly terrified he was... or how honest he was about what he said. Any thing was preferable to his past... anything.

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**This was fun and easy to write, I hope I can make it work. **

**Love , your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


End file.
